


牛奶香 第一章

by Hildesanders



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders
Relationships: 原初组
Kudos: 26





	牛奶香 第一章

唐倾注意到聂明的到来是在某个晴天的中午。  
他那时还跟以前一样，经常因为任务出远门，消失个三五个月才能勉强在家住一夜。搞得所有人都以为他们队只有三个人，以为那栋房子也只有三个主人。  
前不久他出了意外，这几日留家养伤，见他一面也成了容易事。只是他对教会向来没有好感，她也不希望让那些禁欲到刻薄的老修女找自己不必要的麻烦。  
一般无事，聂明基本不会来修道院找她。  
今天在院子里看见他却并不觉得意外。不止是因为他手里放着饭菜的食盒，也是因为如今是“特殊时期”。  
跟随行的修女们打过招呼，就在她们心领神会的注视中向他跑去。  
聂明原本还想说几句话解释一下自己的行为，让自己的到来不显得那么刻意。可还没来得及张口，就被她一把抓住胳膊，拖了出去。  
不像她看起来那样娇小柔弱，唐倾的力气极大。只要她不愿意，旁人根本不可能挣脱她的手。  
如果不是难受到忍无可忍，他根本不会主动来这找她，也不会为了不值钱的男人尊严挣开她的手。  
“这件屋子我之前就侦查过，不会有人进来，放心吧。”  
两个人刚进屋她就立刻关上门。虽然还是一脸严肃，但眼神和表情却仿佛在说:“要做快点做。”  
“先不急，你先吃饭。”他放下食盒无奈答道。  
“没事？”  
“能忍。”  
话是这么说，可是当她真的坐下打开食盒吃饭，聂明却觉得自己身上更加难受。  
跟往日比今天气温不高，但毕竟是夏天，胸前裹着的厚重布料让他觉得闷热到喘不过来气。  
捂出的汗从他皮肤上流过。别的地方还好，流过那里时却把他刺激的受不了。  
男人胸部的敏感度比不了女人，但是如果多加刺激却也能带来不可忽视的效果。他这几天本来就情况特殊，为了恢复常态做出的事情让他被乳汁充满的胸部渐渐变小，却也更加敏感。  
几滴汗水流过就让他感觉如同蚂蚁在上面爬，又痒又难熬。更别提裹胸的布料还会在他运动时对他的乳头进行摩擦这件事。  
尽管唐倾早上出门前已经把昨天夜间分泌的乳汁吃干净，可是今天也上午还是产出了不少。  
从家里到修道院走路只需要二十多分钟，他就感觉被刺激出来的乳汁已经把他里面的衣服打湿。  
一想到这件事他就觉得头疼。  
不知从什么时候开始，贵族中开始流行男乳。  
不少小男孩被饲养只为了产出新鲜的乳汁，这也就导致大量产乳魔药的产生。  
上个月他接到任务，要去解决一个非法生产产乳魔药的女巫。却没想到因此发生意外，让自己误饮魔药。虽然随行的医疗人员及时解毒，并表示没有大碍，只要及时清理干净身体里的乳汁就行。他还因此得到了几天的假期。  
这几日他的胸部虽然有所变小，但还是会时不时分泌乳汁。  
这间屋子地势背阴，空间不大，里面堆满了杂物。唐倾就坐在他不远处吃着东西。  
原本以为远离太阳就能得到些缓解，却没想到反而因为两人的距离缩短，唐倾身上沾染的冷香如同冰引子般，把他身上的火燃的更旺。  
虽然不是正式修女，唐倾还是跟屋外的女人一样穿着黑色的修女服。衣袖宽大，把她的身形遮得更惹人怜爱。  
趁刚吃完饭的她不注意，聂明一把扯住她的袖子，轻轻一使劲就把她拽进怀里。  
平时自己队友身边，唐倾的神经都是放松的。本来就属于没有多少防御力的人，这么一放松更是让人轻而易举就将她搂住。  
突然的视角转换让她微微一愣，但还是很快就意识到发生了什么，也意识到接下来要发生什么。也不挣扎，乖乖让对方抱着。  
见他没有抱着自己腾不出来手，唐倾自己亲自解开他的衣服，摘下他裹住胸的布料。熟练地捧起一边圆润的乳房，对着深红色的樱粒一口咬了下去。  
巨大的快感让聂明浑身发颤，但他还是紧紧抱住对方，确保两个人不会摔倒。  
“别急，慢慢吃，餐后甜点还有很多~”  



End file.
